Ending of Life
by Seventh Dragon God Harle
Summary: Yet another songfic set to Linkin Park's "In the End". I know, I know, I'm sick of them too. But hey, I wrote this at like 2 in the morning. Dilandau is a wee bit depressed. Thank you Chaos-chan for my first review!!


Author's Note: Damn, I've been writing a lot of dark fics lately. Oh well, I'm just in that kind of mood I guess. This songfic is about Dilandau killing himself, nice topic huh?  
  
  
  
It starts with one,  
  
One thing I don't know why,  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
  
Keep that in mind,  
  
I designed this rhyme to explain in due time,  
  
All I know...  
  
  
  
Dilandau stood at the edge of the Vione, thinking about his dead comrades. A single tear slid down his face. "Why...why did they leave me...? Why did they leave me all alone...?"  
  
  
  
Time is a valuable thing,  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day,  
  
The clock ticks life away,  
  
It's so unreal...  
  
  
  
He looked down at the ground so far below, a faraway look in his eyes. He was seeing them die, over and over again, in his mind. Dilandau had always been slightly insane, but after seeing the death of his comrades seemed to have unhinged him, when in reality, it made him see things more clearly.  
  
  
  
Didn't look out below,  
  
Watch the time go right out the window,  
  
Trying to hold on,  
  
But didn't even know,  
  
Wasted it all,  
  
Just to watch you go...  
  
  
  
Dilandau slid to the floor of the docking bay, where the remains of the Dragon Slayers Alsiedes had been stored. "Gatti...Viole...Miguel...Guimel...how dare you die like that..." The rain of blood was playing over and over again in Dilandau's mind.  
  
  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried,  
  
It all fell apart,  
  
What it meant to me,  
  
Will eventually,  
  
Be a memory...  
  
  
  
"It's all my fault," he said to himself as he sat on the floor. "If I would've trained them harder...better, they wouldn't have died..." He reached a leather-gloved hand out to touch the remains of Gatti's Alsiedes.  
  
  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter...  
  
  
  
Dilandau rose to his feet, "I should have died...I should have died with them..." he whispered. Dilandau slowly walked around the bay, one gloved finger tracing his scar lightly.  
  
  
  
One thing,  
  
I don't know why,  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
  
Keep that in mind,  
  
I designed this rhyme,  
  
To remind myself how,  
  
I tried so hard...  
  
  
  
Now leaning against the railing of the walkway outside of the docking bay, Dilandau dried what was left of the single tear, the one tear he could ever remember shedding. The visions of red, and screaming Dragon Slayers kept playing over and over.  
  
  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me,  
  
Acting like I was part of your property,  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
  
I'm surprised it got so far,  
  
Things aren't the way they were before,  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
  
Not that you knew me back then,  
  
But it all comes back to me,  
  
In the end...  
  
"They never really knew me, they never knew who I really am," Dilandau told himself as the ongoing thoughts of his dead comrades flashed through his head. "No one really knows who I am...hell, even I don't know who I am anymore."  
  
  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all,  
  
It all fell apart,  
  
What it meant to me,  
  
Will eventually,  
  
Be a memory,  
  
Of a time when,  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter...  
  
  
  
Dilandau unsheathed the sword that was always at his side. He set it down on the metal floor next to where he was now sitting. A strange hint of his old insanity in his eyes again. "I think I may need to join them," he said quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
I put my trust in you,  
  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
  
And for all this,  
  
There's only one thing you should know...  
  
  
  
Dilandau stood up, and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "I'll see you all soon," he murmured as he drove the blade through his heart. He screamed in agony, hot, sticky blood soaking his pale body. Dilandau fell to his hands and knees; his breathing had become shallow and fast. "S-so...this...is what...it's...like to...to die..." He fell to the ground, driving the blade in right up to the hilt, a pool of dark red blood gushed from the hole in his chest, and formed a lake around him.  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter...  
  
The monster general of Zaibach had just taken his last breath, his last life... 


End file.
